


[Podfic] New Post

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Meta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofNew Postby litraAuthor's summary:There's something on LJ. Something destroying the posts. We don't know how it started, but I hope I see the end.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] New Post

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585130) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[Effects](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gr65jsev1g96zqs/New%20Post%20Effects%20LVL.mp3?dl=0) | 00:10:43 | 8.59 MB  
[No Effects](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7lr7mwk3uplp32f/New%20Post.mp3?dl=0) | 00:10:43 | 8.97 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you litra for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the squares "Echo Effect" and "No Scenario (not!podfic/freeform/meta)." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
